The use of LEDs in the production of wash lighting units provide the capabilities to create a wide range of colors that can be controlled by a centralized control system. However, if a wide range of colors are not needed, cost can be reduced based on providing modules that have a more limited range of colors.
A small and efficient modular light-emitting diode (LED) washlight component that is usable in, e.g., a vehicle, such as an aircraft is provided comprising a direct DC power input. This design relates to designs disclosed in the following U.S. patent applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference:
Applica-Filingtion SNDateTitle61/099,71324 SEP.AN AIRCRAFT LED WASHLIGHT SYSTEM2008AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING SAME61/105,50615 OCT.AN AIRCRAFT LED WASHLIGHT SYSTEM2008AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING SAME12/566,14624 SEP.AN AIRCRAFT LED WASHLIGHT SYSTEM2009AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING SAME61/308,17125 FEB.LIGHTING SYSTEM FOR VEHICLE CABIN201061/320,54525 FEB.LIGHTING SYSTEM FOR VEHICLE CABIN201061/345,37817 MAYLIGHTING SYSTEM FOR VEHICLE CABIN201013/034,98325 FEB.AN AIRCRAFT LED WASHLIGHT SYSTEM2011AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING SAME13/035,62625 FEB.LED LIGHTING ELEMENT201113/035,32925 FEB.CALIBRATION METHOD FOR LED2011LIGHTING SYSTEMS